Fairy Lights
by Imagi chan
Summary: The gangs at The Burrow durring a Weasly family Reunion. Last minute sleeping arangements leave Ron and Hermione sharing a bed. Now there back at school and Ron and Hermione are performing a song for the students !R/Hr , G/Hr if you want it!
1. The Cousin

I hope this works! I've uploaded this several times and it refuses to make seperate Paragraphs and Tabs!!  
  
Hermione ran through her room packing her stuff for Hogwarts. It may have been July, but she would be visiting the Burrow and wouldn't be home until next year. Ron had just sent an invitation and a handful of floo powder. Mr. Weasly had used his connections to get Hermione's house hooked up to the floo network and Hermione would soon be in one of the many places she could call home.  
  
Puffy brown hair blocked the clock from sight, Hermione waited patiently in front of the dreadfully slow hands waiting, desperately waiting for them to change to four. It was still 3:00. Hermione succumbed to her desires and pushed her trunk into her fireplace. Calling out "the Burrow" she felt herself wiz by other homes, catching flashes of unrecognizable faces and conversations.   
'The Burrow' Hermione thought feeling contempt. Her favorite place in the world, aside from Hogwarts. The Burrow always smelled delicious and felt warm, just like it was always noisy. That when Hermione realized - it was quiet. No one was home. Shrugging Hermione dragged her stuff to Ginny's room. Bored, Hermione combed the house for anyone even Percy would suffice for a small conversation to pass the time.  
  
  
  
  
Poking her head into each room Hermione found herself at the top. Ron's room. She poked her head into his room, and there was someone beneath his bright orange sheets. Except this someone had dirty blond hair, and was obviously a girl. Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies why was there a girl in Ron's bed. 'What had they been doing'- she let her thoughts drop. She doubted Ron had the nerve to do anything with a girl, let alone one as pretty as the one in his bed.  
  
Hermione closed the door silently, and heard a car pull up the drive. Peering from the window she saw her two best friends existing the car. Red hair flashed - Ron, and beside him Harry. The Weaslys had gone to pick up Harry in a car instead of attempting floo powder again, after last year's horrible mess.   
  
Hermione literally flew down the stares taking them three at a time, she dashed out the door and collided with Ron engulfing him in a hug, then Harry. "There is a girl in your bed, Ron" she stated point blank.   
  
Ron looked at her funny and glanced at Harry, who shrugged. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Mrs. Weasly smiled, "She's here already, poor dear must have been dreadfully tired, and it takes a lot of energy to fly from the US in one night."  
  
Mrs. Weasly turned to Fred who looked about ready to glow. "Lori's here?" He cried, "why didn't anyone tell me she was coming?" Fred made a mad dash for the house and George followed silently, emotionless.   
  
Ginny, who had spent the entire car ride sitting next to Harry, and looking dazed, dashed after the twins. "Who's Lori?" Harry asked.   
  
"My cousin, she's magnificent," he grabbed each of them by an arm and dragged them into the house. "You'll love her." As the three friends approached Ron's room they heard a giggle from inside, passing George, who stood in the door way, the saw Fred who was swinging the blonde around in circles. When he stopped Ginny gave her a hug, then Ron. "This is my cousin Lori" he informed them releasing her. And these are my friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Neither got the reaction they expected.   
  
Lori calmly shook Harry's hand, without a single remark on his fame. 'Maybe she didn't realize that I am the-boy-who-lived.' Harry thought, 'she'll ask about it later'. Still it irked him that she didn't care. Hermione, actually, got the reaction that Harry had expected. "Your Hermione Granger? I know all about you! I'm so excited to finally meet you!" Hermione just nodded and looked away. She really didn't like this girl. Yet she had no idea why.  
  
It was that moment that Hermione noticed George. Still standing in the doorway. Scowling. Hermione retreated to stand next to him and when he turned and walked away, she followed. "Don't like your cousin?" She asked half way down the stairs.  
  
George looked at her angrily then sighed, "Look" he said apologetically "Lori and I" he paused. "Just never got along, okay?" She nodded. At least she wasn't the only one who felt scorn for the enchanting American girl.  
  
  
  
"So" George asked, later that night at dinner, "How long are you staying?"   
  
"Oh it's just jolly news children" answered Mrs. Weasly "Lori is going to Hogwarts this year. We figure we should get her settled before the family comes for the reunion." Addressing Hermione and Harry she added, "every five years our entire family gets together before the school term for a reunion and this year we get to host it." Mrs. Weasly's eyes shown and everyone could imagine her working out what recopies to try for the family."  
  
"How is everyone going to fit?" Asked Ron, apparently the concept of sharing his room with his relative was incredibly disturbing." Mrs. Weasly ignored Ron muttering something about needing more sugar for the desert she planned to make.   
  
  
  
  
The next week was a blur. No one had a minute to spare and if they did Mrs. Weasly was sure to find them and set them to work. Hermione crashed on the couch between Harry and Ron. Her head dropped onto Ron's shoulder and she closed her eyes. "Tired" asked Ron. She nodded.  
  
"Er, aunt Molly," Came Lori's voice from behind the sofa. "You forgot Uncle Ernesto is afraid of heights."  
  
"Your right, Oh no! This changes the entire bedroom situation! I'll have to move everyone!" Mrs. Weasly looked heart broken and frantic. Hermione turned around to watch Mrs. Weasly pull out a scroll with a blueprint of the house and the names of the people who would be staying. Harry, reading the different names in each room noticed its similarity to his Marauders Map. As Mrs. Weasly poked the names of the miniature people and they scurried to their new position. Hermione stared at the girl at the end of Mrs. Weasly's wand. It was a miniature her.   
  
"There's that open space in my room, if Uncle Ernesto has moved. Hermione could go there." Ron offered casually. Hermione stared at Ron ironically. Did he just suggest that they share a room, a bed even, as there were no other places to sleep? Obviously Mrs. Weasly didn't make the same connection Hermione had because she looked delighted.  
  
"Perfect" she said with a sigh of relief "Hermione, can you go move your stuff?" Rolling up the parchment she scurried off to the kitchen to check on her food. Astounded Hermione climbed the stairs and took her trunk from Ginny's room placing it in Ron's. She felt a shiver of anticipation and blushed. She had never slept in the same bed as a boy and this would certainly be a new experience for her. Even if it was with Ron, one of her best friends. 


	2. The Reunion

As soon as Hermione had left Ron's room she could hear idle chatter from down stairs. Halfway down the stairs she found George, sitting on the floor in the hallway. Hermione couldn't help herself when she asked "why is it that you and Lori don't get along."  
  
George looked at her as if she had just grown an extra arm "you're the smart one, haven't figured it out yet?" His normally joyful voice was dripping with loathing. Hermione shivered, this was not the George she new.  
  
Pretending like he hadn't said anything she went down stairs. And yet, she couldn't help thinking of what he had said. Fred and George did everything together, and always agreed, why would he disagree about Lori. She went in search of Harry and Ron. Instead she found a whole lot of Weasly's, just about to ask how they had all gotten there so fast- another red head apparated in front of her. Feeling silly, Hermione noticed Harry. Apparently he had attempted to hide in a corner, but had failed miserably, quite a few people were asking if they could see his scar. Looking for Ron she found him in a very bad position as well. Surrounded by witches and covered in ugly shades of Pink lipstick Hermione went to her friends aide. Maybe after she saved Ron they could get Harry. She had already forgotten about her discussion with George.  
  
When Hermione approached Ron took his chance to escape and introduced Hermione to his aunts. "This is Hermione Granger; she's a friend from Hogwarts." Each of his aunts stated their names for Hermione but she forgot as soon as Aunt Riana (the only one she could remember) asked, "So, when are you and Ron planning on getting Married. I mean we've heard all about your gorgeous friend here, you two must at least be dating?"  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and Ron went from freckled to Tomato in .3 seconds. "Were not dating, aunt Riana, and we are certainly not getting married."   
  
"But the two of you are sharing a bed are you not" she asked, why did she push the subject?!  
  
"We aren't sharing a bed, just a room-" Ron stopped as sudden realization hit him, he would have had to share a bed with Uncle Ernesto, and there wasn't room for Hermione to sleep anywhere else but in his bed. "-Oh"  
  
Hermione could help but feel sad. She didn't like Ron, or she didn't think she did. But the only person who had ever liked her had been much, much older, and she never felt right spending time with Krum. 'I thought he liked me, I thought that someone, my age, had finally had a crush on me' her thoughts dropped she felt miserable.   
  
"Hermione" Ron asked gingerly "your not mad at me for suggesting we sleep in my bed are you, I mean because I didn't realize that's what I was telling my mum. I mean, I thought, she would have told me if I was acting stupid."  
  
Hermione noticed Fred, Lori, Ginny, and some other kids there age talking (who Hermione supposed to be their other cousins.) It was funny to see Fred with out George. And that's when it hit her. Fred and George did everything together. But now that Lori was here, Fred didn't really need his twin to feel elated. He was fine on his own, or rather, with Lori.  
  
Harry came over and Hermione remembered that Ron had asked for forgiveness. "Oh its all right Ron don't worry about it."   
  
"Don't worry about what?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head as the large group of young red heads (minus Lori who did not support the Weasly hair) approached. "Harry, our cousin Jason here thinks he can beat you in a game of Quidditch, how 'bout it?"  
  
Harry nodded. Harry could never turn down a game of Quidditch. Especially when it came to his pride. Quidditch was the only thing he felt he really did well at, and he was not about to let some kid tell him other wise. "I'll go get my broom."  
  
"Right, good." Fred turned on the other two. "I know your in Ron but we still need another player, what do you think Hermione?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "nice try Fred but I think I'll sit this one out, Will George be playing?"  
  
Fred ruffled her hair, "absolutely brilliant Hermione, like usual, I'll go ask him if he'll play."  
  
  
  
Hermione sat outside on the grass watching the game above. Jason, Harry's challenger, was quite good, but of course he just couldn't be beat The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ron was a pretty fair chaser, Hermione hadn't expected that. George had agreed to play he and Fred teamed up to be excellent beaters, and Lori was the Keeper. Hermione felt jealous of the blond. Lori was an even better flier than Harry. At times it seemed like she was flying and the broom was just sitting beneath her, like it was in the way.  
  
Bill and Charlie showed up towards the end of the game, just as Jason and Harry dropped towards the ground the snitch just below them. Harry managed to catch the snitch and his team won by 10 points. "Close game" Bill stated as the players touched down to the Earth.  
  
"Mind if I get in on the next one?" Charlie asked, Hermione couldn't help but notice a boyish desire on his face.   
  
Lori handed him her broom; it was a Nimbus two thousand and one. Charlie excepted it and the players took to the air. "Do you always watch?" Asked Lori as she sat herself down, next to Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Never played before?" Lori continued, attempting to start a conversation.  
  
Hermione noticed the other girl's friendliness but Hermione just couldn't warm up to her, she didn't know why she hated Ron's cousin, but she did. Hermione watched as Ron scored anther point and she felt really proud of him. All Ron ever wanted was to be the center of attention. His cousins were certainly taking notice of him as he scored points for his team.  
  
"You two are really close aren't you" Lori studied Hermione's face. Hermione nearly answered the question but then she realized that would have meant revealing to Lori that she had been thinking of Ron at the time the question was asked. That meant that she couldn't nod or shake her head. "Who?"  
  
Lori laughed her eyes returning to the game, just as Harry caught the snitch for a second time. "You and Ron" Hermione ignored the question. Because it didn't need an answer. And both girls knew this. 


	3. Good Night

All through Dinner Hermione watched Lori. She still hadn't deciphered her feelings toward the girl. Hermione scanned the table noticing all of the guests. The Weasly's did all have Red hair and what a large family. "Why is Lori's hair blond?" She thought aloud.  
  
  
"Gets it from her mum" Ron said through a bite of pudding. "Never met her, though. Her dad's a Weasly, important man- top of some corporation."  
  
  
"And he's not here?" Harry said eyeing Lori. All the other kids sat within their families. Lori sat at the end, alone.   
  
  
Ron shook his head. Haven't seen her dad in years. He's the   
sorta'' bloke who would abandon his family for a bit of money. Don't think Lori's seen him in years."  
  
  
"But how come your other cousins all have red hair. Not all the adults are flame heads." Hermione pushed the subject, Lori may have been nice but Hermione wasn't happy until she managed to solve this mystery.  
  
  
"True," admitted Ron "the Weasly's just got strong genes. Don't know why you care so much 'Mione."   
  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "When were you two alone, I didn't hear anything about a new nickname?"   
  
  
Ron opened his mouth but a whizzing noise covered whatever he was planning on saying. Sparks erupted through the sky- Fred, or George, had set of fireworks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione had always loved the Weasly's. And now that she knew more, she loved them two. Uncle Ernesto always tugged her ear as he passed - producing a coin and presenting it to her. She loved all Ron's relatives. 'I wish this were my family, I wish I could find a way to become a Weasly' she blushed as her thoughts turned to Ron and she remembered marriage. Stupid Aunt Riana had set her mind one tracked.  
  
  
As the night wore on the adults began telling stories. Hermione's favorite involved Ron finding getting hold of his father's wand and transporting himself to Australia.  
  
  
"I was three years old" Ron cried indignantly as the family laughed. When Mr. Weasly finally found him he was asleep in the pouch of a kangaroo. Hermione heard Ron mutter something about how his family should have been watching him.  
  
  
After the story about Ron different family members told stories about each of the kids, all blushing in turn.  
  
  
Hermione waited patiently for a story about perfect Lori but the second the American came up Mrs. Weasly ushered them up to bed. Hermione heard the family laugh below and she saw Lori - blushing - entering Ginny's room. Hermione sighed and followed Ron into their room.  
  
  
Ron pulled of his shirt "Ron" Hermione gasped. Hermione stared at Ron.  
  
  
"Oh. S-sorry I wasn't thinking." He turned and faced the wall to put his bed shirt on. "Umm, look 'Mione, you face that wall and I'll face this." He jabbed his thumb behind him.  
  
  
"But" Hermione blushed "What if you peek?"  
  
  
"I wouldn't peek!" Ron stated, as if it were obvious. "I mean, who would want to peek at you?" He laughed.   
  
  
Hermione didn't think it was as funny. "How dare you Ron, you. You. you Ugly GIT!" Both friends began to shout at the same time. Their words drowned out by their own noise.  
  
  
Aunt Raina stepped in. Suddenly both children shot across the room so that they were nearly touching. Great Aunt Susannah stood twiddling her wand. "Newly weds should not fight"  
  
  
Ron looked at the woman as if she were mad. "Were not married, you crazy loon!" The old witch left and closed the door. Hermione stared at where she had just been. "What did she do?" Ron asked   
  
  
"I guess it didn't work. I'm fine are you okay?" Hermione asked forgetting their recent row. Hermione walked off towards her trunk and Ron followed. "Ron what are you doing?"  
  
  
Ron pulled his hand away from her with a straggled cry Hermione watched as her hand followed "the cuffing curse." He stated "'Mione were locked together" he lifted his arm again and hers came with it.  
  
  
Lori knocked on the door and entered, "is everything okay?" She looked curious, "I heard yelling"  
  
  
Ron opened his mouth "We-"  
  
  
"Were fine" Hermione stated cutting him off. She shot him a look  
  
  
"Oh, okay then, good night." She left and Hermione explained.  
  
  
"Ron this is bad enough do you want the entire family knowing we can't separate." Ron looked horrified. "Good"  
  
  
Ron suddenly remembering the argument was reminded of getting dressed. "Look I didn't mean what I said. I promise, lets just face opposite directions. I- I didn't mean that no one would ever want to look at you- I mean um."  
  
  
Hermione shook her head "It's okay. But we still need to change. Look, I'll close my eyes and you get dressed then we'll switch. That way we can each use two hands."   
  
  
Ron quickly exchanged his pants for boxers then told Hermione it was her turn.  
  
  
Hermione took off her top and pulled her tank top over her head. She pulled off her pants but when she went to pull her new shorts on she felt Ron's hand drag across her leg.  
  
  
"I Er- I. I am really sorry Hermione. I didn't-" Hermione slipped on her shorts and told him to forget it.   
  
  
The two turned for the bed, their next challenge.  
  
  
"I always sleep on the right side"  
  
  
"I always sleep on the left side"  
  
  
Ron laughed "At least that's easy."  
  
  
Hermione couldn't help but remember something Lavender had said - "When you share a bed with a boy and you can easily agree where to sleep your soul mates. No matter what else you argue about, you're defiantly meant to be." Of course Lavender hadn't really meant the 'side of the bed' thing she had been more focused on 'share a bed with a boy' but she had to have got the quote from some more reasonable source.  
  
  
She felt a tug on her arm and followed Ron to the bed. Both lay in silence Ron remembering what her smooth skin had felt like and Hermione deep in thought about Lavender's quote.   
  
  
After a great deal of time Hermione looked over at Ron, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. There hands were only a few inches apart so Hermione shortened the distance placing her hand in his. Feeling awkward and yet contempt she finally fell asleep.   
  
  
Ron, who had been waiting for Hermione to sleep first tightened the grip and drifted of to his dreams, which were amazingly similar to his life.  
  
  
  
  
I'm am going to try and post every day. but that means the chapters are going to be short. Sorry. 


	4. Finding Similarites

Hermione opened her eyes groggily the room was bright and not just because of the orange walls. Orange walls. That's right, she had slept in Ron's room with Ron. She opened her eyes and noticed the other half of the bed was empty. 'Ron's gone.' Hermione couldn't help but wish him back. 'Do I like him...' Hermione's feelings were confusing. She liked it when Ron paid attention to her or when he touched her. Yet, she didn't have feelings for him. 'So confused' she thought. Hermione knew she would get jealous if he paid attention with someone else just as she had - and was- jealous of Lori.  
  
  
It was so warm in Ron's bed. Surprisingly warm, even for late July - or was it early August. Time always flew in the Burrow. Hermione sighed audibly. Life was good.  
  
  
"You're awake?" It was Ron and he was close. It was if he was whispering in her ear.  
  
  
Looking down she noticed arms around her waist and was suddenly conscious of the fact she was lying and something.  
  
  
Ron released her. "I woke up and we were like this, I didn't want to wake you and we were kinda' tangled and the curse so I - I." Ron blushed and looked away.   
  
  
Hermione nodded this was too weird. Hermione crawled across the bed then stopped. She was far enough away that the curse would have pulled Ron with her. He hadn't moved.  
  
  
"Its over, I guess" Ron's voice sounded almost - sad. Shrugging it off Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans. Grabbing Ron by his sleeve she pushed him out the door. "Hey" he cried as she the door closed on his nose.  
  
  
Dressed and ready, she opened the door. Ron growled and Hermione laughed. "See you at breakfast" she called running down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron?" While the trio ate their lunch outside Hermione asked "why did Lori sleep in your bed when she arrived?" The question and been bugging her ever since she had found the girl. "With all the other rooms why did she pick yours?"  
  
  
Apparently Ron hadn't really thought about it. He pondered for a moment. "She likes heights. Something about where she sleeps at home. Or maybe it was the rocking motion" Ron blushed. The fact that his house had to be held up with magic bothered him. "My room has a tendency to sway" Ron blushed again. "But only just a little bit." Ron looked ashamed so Hermione decided to change the subject.  
  
  
"How long are your relatives going to stay?"  
  
  
It had been a week since the family had arrived. And everything had begun to seem normal. Ron and Hermione had even come up with a routine. Both would wake (normally in each other's arms) at the same time and Ron would leave so Hermione could change. Then they would switch. At night Ron would change first while Hermione waited in the hall. Hermione had even begun to understand Ron's Australian Aunt, Katy. Don't ever let anyone tell you Australians speak English. (A/N Sorry! but its true)  
  
  
"There here 'til School starts"  
  
  
"Speaking of School" Harry interjected. "When are we going to get our supplies?"  
  
  
Lori arrived with three butterbeers "tomorrow." Handing them the bottles she informed them "Uncle Ernesto and I went to Diagon alley earlier today."  
  
  
Harry, Ron excepted the drinks -which were still warm- and thanked her. Hermione didn't say anything and didn't except the drink. She just glared at her quietly. Lori looked embarrassed "er" she turned on her heal and left.   
  
  
"THANKS!" Ron and Harry yelled at her back. Lori turned and waved then retreated into the house. Ron looked at his friend astonished. "Hermione what's wrong with you?"  
  
Crossing her arms and turning up her nose Hermione said "I just don't like her that's all"  
  
Ron gave her a funny look "Your being absurd. She was just trying to be nice!"  
  
Hermione turned her icy stare onto Ron. "I knew you would be on her side!" Hermione stormed off for the house muttering incoherent words beneath her breath.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "That was the most ridiculous argument I've ever witnessed."  
  
  
Storming into the house Hermione noticed Lori sitting on the couch reading. Lori looked up. "You should read this book," the book flew through the hair and Hermione caught it. "You'd probably like it." Hermione noticed the unopened butterbeer.   
  
  
"Sorry" Lori looked at her curious. "I- I am really sorry"  
  
  
The American laughed "over emotional?" Hermione felt her blood boil. "If I had to sleep in a bed with a guy, I'd be hysterical too." Hermione felt suddenly cooler.  
  
  
Nodding Hermione joined Lori on the couch. "I just feel-" Hermione laughed "I guess emotional sums it up." Hermione suddenly didn't want to discuss Ron.  
  
  
A magazine was shoved under her nose. "House-Elves" she shuddered. "It just makes me so mad."  
  
  
Open mouthed Hermione stared at Lori. No one had ever taken her side in this argument. Especially when Hermione herself hadn't started the discussion. The magazine said something about how the enslavement of House Elves had tripled in the last century.  
  
  
"I can't stand the way some beings are treated. House Elves are people to. Just like Mermaids and Fairies. Their not just animals like dragons or Red Caps. Their beings with magic - well aside from Mermaids."  
  
  
"It's dead wrong" Hermione agreed "and why do we think we have the right to deny them wands?" Lori sighed in agreement.  
  
  
"It's horrible. Did you know that Fairies are stronger than wizards are? Their homes are completely hidden from all wizard magic." Hermione was completely entranced. Maybe Lori wasn't so bad. She did know facts that Hermione had not yet learned.   
  
  
Halfway through a conversation about marriage between species Hermione jumped up. "I have to apologize to Ron"  
  
  
"See you at dinner" Lori said as Hermione ran out the door 'It   
was nice talking to you.'   
  
  
Hermione stood outside Ron's door. It was open just a peek so that they could talk.  
  
"Once more Hermione. Just say it one more time."  
  
  
"Ron!" She whined exasperated  
  
  
"Can't hear you 'Mione"   
  
  
"This is the last time Ronald Weasly. I'm sorry. I was wrong and you were right."  
Ron opened the door. "Can you repeat that last bit?"  
"You were Right!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Now get out, I need to change!" Ron obeyed pulling the door shut behind him. Shirt and pants safely on Hermione let him back in.   
  
  
"Once mo-"  
  
  
"NO!" Ron sighed defeated. "Fine, ruin my fun." After a playful punch from Hermione Ron grabbed his shoulder. "Ouch" he gave her puppy eyes "that hurt" he pouted his lips "you're mean" Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Kiss it better?"   
  
  
Hermione kissed his shoulder. "Is that all?"  
  
  
Red hair shook "Nope" he smiled "now it hurts here." Hermione kissed his hand where he had poked. "Here" Hermione kissed his cheek. "Here" his forehead. "And here" she kissed his nose.   
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "And..." His hand lowered nearing his lips. Hermione's heart raced faster, faster, and faster. "Oh!" He looked as if he had suddenly realized something. "Silly me. I was wrong. It was my finger that hurt!" The hand he had been pointing with was thrust in front of Hermione.   
  
  
Kissing his index finger she lay on her side of the bed. For once her knowledge troubled her. She knew that if he had pointed to his lips she would have kissed him. Her stomach turned uneasily.  
  
  
"G'Night 'Mione." Ron said through a yawn.  
  
  
"Night Ron" 


	5. Coming Home

Many of the Weasley family member went to Diagon alley that morning. Just like many of them wondered off and could only be found due to their bright Weasley hair. Fred motioned to Lori to join him, but she shook her head and ran off into the crowd. So, Fred and George went of in search of their supplies.  
  
Hermione felt good. Fred and George were back and heading off to find a joke store.   
"I need new robes." Ron nodded me too. Hermione was curious but didn't embarrass Ron by saying anything. 'Hadn't all of Ron's clothes been second hand?'  
  
Ron was glad to answer the unasked question. "Dumbledore and the Ministry aren't getting along so well, so Dumbledore has been hiring wizards to do special jobs. He hired my dad to do muggle involvement and the pay is a lot better." Ears red Ron marched into the shop.  
  
"What's next on the list?" Harry's eyes scanned the paper.  
  
Ripping it from his hands Ron announced joyously "Ice cream."  
  
  
In no time Hermione found herself staring longingly at the house she stood in front of. The Burrow. Today, they were leaving for school. It was funny how much she missed this place already. She had already memorized each window and who it belonged to. The top window, Ron's room. Hermione blushed. She would miss sleeping with him at night. It had been so comfortable. So cozy. So nice. Hermione turned and ran to the car. She shouldn't be thinking things like that. Especially when she wasn't even sure if she liked Ron. Well, if she liked him like *that*.   
  
Another ministry car took the students to the train. Hermione laughed at Lori who stood before the Platform glaring at the wall. Grabbing Lori's arm, and her trolley Hermione pulled them both through the wall.   
  
"Don't" she said through a fit of giggles. "Ever do that" more giggles "again." Hermione nodded laughing herself. She had scared poor Lori out of her wits.  
  
'She's not so bad.'   
  
The train ride was uneventful but fun. Four students sat in a compartment. Three telling and retelling the adventures of their past four years. One laughing, or looking shocked.  
  
"What year are you in anyway?" Hermione couldn't remember why she hadn't asked already.  
  
"Fifth" answered to two Weasleys together. With a bit more laughter the train stopped an allowed the children to come to school. And for some. To come home.  
  
"Firs' years" Hagrid's voice boomed "Firs' years this way." Winking at Harry and Ron and Hermione, Hagrid noticed Lori. "And you too"  
  
Waving good-bye to her friends Lori followed Hagrid and the first years. Ironically Hagrids size didn't faze her. Though, that much couldn't be said for the first years.  
  
  
The sorting hat sat on it's stool waiting. It had sung a new version of its famous song and the first years were lining up to try it on. McGonagall stood, list in hand and announced the students. Until only Lori stood waiting. "And our exchange student." Lori sat on the stool with the hat on her head,  
  
Everyone watched in interest as the very pretty girl folded her arms. "I should too!" She said determined and out loud.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Lori returned the hat to its stool and took her seat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Fred. Many of the boys seemed jealous. Evidently, they couldn't see the Weasley resemblance.  
  
  
"We have some beginning of the term announcements." Dumbledore's voice was soft but every student heard his speech. "To the first years, the forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to mention that a list of all objects that we do not permit can be found in his office. And as a special treat this year, we will be having a little performance. Our singers will be able to show off their talent. And those less musically talented will be able to give us some comical entertainment" Dumbledore paused to allow a furious chatter to sweep through and quite down. "You may sign up at that table," his long arm extended to point to a small table in the corner. And finally I would like to say Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Lori smiled beautifully. "Hermione, please be my partner." She jumped out of her chair, hat going askew "I'll go sign up!" Hermione never got the chance to reply as Lori had already reached the table.  
  
  
Before going to bed Hagrid came to talk to Ron. "She doesn't read the Daily profit does she?"   
  
"She who?"  
  
"Your cousin. Lori? Does she read the Daily Profit?" Hagrid looked worried. "She's 'merican. Blimey - I got that bit. Quite an accent on tha' 'un"  
  
"She doesn't read it. Why?"  
  
"She knew I was 'alf and 'alf right away. Didn't seem to bother 'er though. Seemed almost excited to meet me." Hagrid seemed to have some kind of realization. "What parts 'o 'merica she from?"  
  
"Some place just outside of Philadelphia in Pennsylvania. I think"   
  
"I knew it!" Hagrid looked proud.   
  
"Knew what Hagrid" asked Hermione. Hagrid just walked away without replying.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding" Ron said pulling their arms. "Let's just go to bed."  
  
  
  
Classes began. Yet again Potions took place with the Slitherins.  
  
Draco eyed Lori with interest. "Why are you hanging out with Potter and his Weasley friend? You could do so much better." Malfoy moved so that Lori could notice the adjacent chair next to him  
  
"What's wrong with being a Weasley?" Lori asked a smile of curiosity played on her lips.  
  
"Don't you know? Weasleys are the scum of the earth." Lori flashed a grin to Ron.  
  
Standing up Ron moved his arms towards his cousin, as if presenting her. "Malfoy, meet my cousin. Lori Weasley."  
  
To think that Draco's pale face couldn't get any paler would be dead wrong. He looked like a ghost. The Slitherin waited patiently for Malfoy's comeback. Class started and instead he changed the subject. "Look, its Granger the mudblood."  
  
Lori stood so quickly that her chair fell over backwards. Snape eyed her curiously, "Can I help you Miss Weasley."  
  
"Yes. Professor Snape" she looked at Draco. "Can I go to the nurse? I think I'm going to be sick." Her voice was full of anger and hurt. She practically threw the last sentence at him. With Snape's approval Lori left the class.  
  
Draco actually looked hurt. "Who woulda' thought he had feelings" Ron muttered  
  
Harry laughed "And who would have thought he'd fall for your cousin?" Apparently, Ron didn't think that was funny.  
  
  
On the first day back Ron had become instantly popular with Lori in school. Students Harry had never seen asked Ron if Lori was available. Even a few first year boys asked looking horribly embarrassed.  
  
After Potions was Herbology which Lori joined them for. "Work in-groups of three."  
  
Neville practically clung to Harry and Ron. And Justin scooted over to join Lori and Hermione.  
  
At the end of class Justin asked to talk to Hermione alone. 'He's probably going to ask if Lori is single.'  
  
"Hermione? Would you- would you go out with me?" Hermione was completely taken aback. She hadn't expected this at all. Neither had Ron. Who stood just behind them?  
  
"No!" He cried "she can't." Ron was not addressing Hermione, but Justin. Justin left humiliated and Hermione turned on Ron. That had been the first time she had ever been asked out. Krum didn't count.  
  
"What!?" Hermione was furious, Ron had just ruined a very important moment in her life. "You had absolutely NO right to do that!"  
  
"Yes I did!" Ron yelled back. "You couldn't date him. That's fraternizing with the enemy!"   
  
"You're ridiculous Ronald Weasley!" Hermione felt dreadful. She didn't love Ron. "You have said that One to many times! He is not an enemy!"  
  
"He's in Hufflepuff right?" Ron shot back "there for he is the Enemy! The only reason he asked you out is because you're friends with Lori."  
  
Hermione suddenly didn't want to argue. Nor did she want to be seen. Hermione ran off with tears in her eyes as away from the green houses and Ron as she could be. 'How could he?' repeating over and over through her head.  
  
  
In the Great Hall Harry sat between his friends trying to coax them into taking when he was interrupted by a 6th year they had never talked to. "Hermione," he said coolly "I was wondering if you were single?"  
  
Hermione was too angry to be nice. "Ask Ron! He seems to control my decisions" she stormed out of the Hall. 'Maybe he was right. The only reason they're asking me out is because I'm friends with Lori.' Suddenly Hermione felt the same anger she had originally felt for the girl.  
  
As if drawn by Hermione's thoughts; Lori appeared around a corner. "I was looking for you Hermione; I wanted to tell you that Ron was wrong to say that stuff. And not just because it was mean. But because it wasn't true." Hermione gaped at her. How had she known that that was what she had been thinking at the exact moment? "Did you ever think that you could have gotten prettier over the summer? You are 15 years old. People are bound to notice you sooner or later. Even Ron." With a wink Lori was gone and Hermione was feeling better. 


	6. Switching Partners

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope this one works!  
  
A/N Okay, I keep forgetting to do a Disclaimer so here it goes. I do not own: The Harry Potter series (including any of the characters), Anastasia soundtrack (including the songs in it) I do own: Lori, this story, and the ideas in it. I do not own anything else because I am not 18 yet and that means my parents rule my lil' world. Don't sue me. I have been babysitting for the last few years and I have over a thousand dollars but I will not give you any! HA!  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice the obvious as she waited for their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had met at Hogwarts. So had Harry's parent's Lily and James. Percy met Penelope. Fred met Angelina. George met Alicia. Everyone found his or her soul mate while in school. If that were true than it was highly likely she would find hers within these very walls. Dean and Seamus were out as they had Parvati and Lavender. The concept of dating Neville made her shutter. He was nice, but she didn't want to become a housewife constantly picking up after her husband. She needed to make a difference; Hermione was not about to let her education go to waste. Because the concept of dating anyone older or younger Hermione let her thoughts travel to her two closest friends. Harry and Ron. Harry. She thought pondering the subject. He was cute and smart, funny and athletic. But Hermione couldn't help but picture him with Ginny. Ron. Ron was cute as well, and smart when he was trying to be. And funny and athletic. And. He was, well, he was Ron.  
  
Hermione blushed and Harry elbowed her. Their teacher had just walked in, and it was Snape.  
  
"This year, Professor McGonagall and I will be sharing the duties of this class, as there are no other teachers available for hire."  
  
Ron whispered in her ear causing her to shiver again, "there just too afraid with all the roomers."  
  
Unlike potions Snape seemed to be somewhat relaxed teaching Defense against the Dark arts. He yelled less and actually awarded a few points to Gryffindor. By the end of class even the grumpiest student had a better out take on the day.  
  
"Hagrid, what had you been talking about after dinner on the first night back?" Harry tried  
  
"Oh. Er. That. Nothing really." Hagrid turned his attention towards the class- a combination of Gryffindor and Slitherin.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, were you right about it?" Harry hoped he would eulogize Hagrid into slipping up and telling him.  
  
"Jus' running a few tests firs'" Hagrid swelled with pride "but I think I got this 'un right."  
  
Harry gave up when he noticed Malfoy talking to Lori. She was ignoring him. "Granger" Draco yelled across the lawn. "I," Lori gave him a look. "I'm sorry." Lori smiled triumphantly at Ron and Harry who stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Today" Hagrid's voice boomed "we'll be learning abou' Fairies." Lori stiffened, but that might have been because Malfoy had moved closer. "Can anyone tell me abou' Fairy Magic?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Fairies have no need of wands and have their own brand of magic. Some even say that it is stronger than the magic used by wizards." Hagrid nodded and Hermione continued. "Fairies resemble humans but are noticeably distinguishable because of their height and wings. They, of course, can transform to become fully human for one hour at a time. Fairies start schooling at the age of 5 and continue until the age of 14. Fairies also live longer than wizards do. Fairies have royal families, Fairies of royal blood are sent to accomplish missions for lucky recipients after they are done schooling. Different social levels of Fairies can accomplish different things; some have the ability to heal and so on."  
  
Hagrid beamed at his student, "can any'un tell me where fairies live?"  
  
This time it wasn't Hermione who raised her hand, but Lori. "Fairies dwell in secrecy all across the world. Many believe that they can not be found. Others believe that even a muggle could wander into their lands but because of their spells whenever they thought about what they had seen, they wouldn't really care to remember. Also Fairies have the ability to create charm stones, which are incredibly valuable in the wizarding world."  
  
"How d' you kill a fairy?" The class was silent.  
  
Lori raised her hand. "There is some common substance that Fairies can not eat. It is unknown to wizards for their protection."  
  
"25 poin's to Gryffindor for the combination answer. One las' question." Hagrid paused. "Ah" Hagrid paused again "nevermin', class is over."  
  
Later that evening Hermione and Lori were missing from dinner as they sat in an empty classroom.  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Lori asked holding up a shiny CD, Lori changed her mind and returned it to the case.  
  
"Are you half-and-half?" Hermione asked.  
  
Lori nearly choked. "What?"  
  
"Half-and-half. I guess you haven't heard the phrase, your dad is a wizard. Is you mum a muggle?"  
  
"Oh. No." She shook her head for verification. "Why do you ask?"  
  
You have muggle CD's and a boom box" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Where I come from, we are much more adept to muggle ideas." Lori looked somewhat relieved. "Ah ha! Perfect I found just the one! Here, put this in" Hermione didn't even notice that Lori had changed the subject.  
  
"Anastasia Soundtrack" Hermione read off the cover. "That was a cute movie"  
  
Lori nodded. "Put it on At The Beginning" Lori looked excited. "I haven't performed this since I was 4 years old."  
  
Piano playing started then a woman started to sing  
  
We were strangers Starting out on our journey Never dreaming What we'd have to through...  
  
Both girls listened to the song as a male voice cut in and they began to sing together.  
  
"It's perfect" Hermione informed Lori who jumped happily.  
  
"Alright" Lori took a deep breath. "You can sing the female part and I'll sing the male part. He sings pretty high anyways" Lori giggled.  
  
From then on Hermione and Lori could be found practicing in the abandoned classroom after dinner -They were to hungry to skip again- practicing for their performance. Though it was more of Hermione practicing, as Lori knew song by heart, they had fun, lots of fun. The two girls were getting along nicely.  
  
"So Hermione, we've missed you." Ron informed his friend as they walked down to Potions.  
  
"Oh. You mean you've been having trouble with your homework and you missed having me there to tell you the answers?" Ron nodded. Hermione laughed. She had been spending a lot of time working on her song that she had almost become excited to perform it in front of the entire school. Mind you. That's almost excited. She was still terribly nervous.  
  
"So where have you been" interjected Harry  
  
"Practicing" Lori smiled  
  
"For that thing tonight? What song are you singing?  
  
"It's a secret" giggled Lori. Hermione gave Lori a look  
  
Potions class was nearly as weird as defense against the Dark arts. Professor Snape seemed happy and he really seemed to like Lori. Draco was nice he really seemed to like Lori. Neville and Lori had been partnered up for the day and were working on their potions separately. At the end of class Snape stood, "You are to drink exactly one cup of your partners' potions and record the effects."  
  
The students poured their potions into goblets careful to measure it exactly and exchanged it with their partners. Lori looked somewhat worried at her cup. It was the right color but not the right thickness. When Neville flashed her a sad look she shrugged and downed the cup. Her reaction was immediate. Lori began to tremble and open her mouth.  
  
"She's not breathing!" Draco cried  
  
Snape's wand pointed at Lori and she gasped in air until she could breath normally again. "Longbottom! You were not supposed to put Silicova in this potion. I distinctly said Sonerova!" Neville shrank away. "Miss. Granger, take Miss. Weasley to the Hospital wing, it appears she is allergic to Silicova.  
  
"I guess we can't perform tonight. Lori, I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to this." Hermione put an arm around the girl to comfort her. Lori was lying in one of the hospital beds and Hermione was sitting in the chair next to her.  
  
"No, you have to. Please?" She begged in a whisper.  
  
"I can't. The song has two parts and I only know one. Who would sing the other part?"  
  
Hermione leaned in closer to hear Lori's whispers. "You know how I said that I performed it when I was four? Well I perform it with Ron for the family at the reunion. 10 years ago. He sang the male part." Her voice got softer, "I'm positive he still remembers all the words."  
  
Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to enter the room. "Have you been talking again?" Lori smiled sheepishly. Madame Pomfrey handed Lori a bored and Lori's wand. "Use this"  
  
Please Lori scrolled out onto the board. Hermione couldn't argue. "I'll go ask him now," and she trotted off to find Ron.  
  
Ron sat in the common room in deep concentration. Of course that meant that he wasn't doing his homework, but playing chess. George was his opponent and Hermione felt bad for him. There was no way he would win.  
  
"Check mate" Ron said proudly as his castle moved towards George's king.  
  
"Ron, can I talk to you?" Ron turned to Hermione  
  
"Sure, Is Lori okay?"  
  
Hermione felt nervous and she had no idea why. "Lori's alright but allergic reaction has her unable to talk, especially sing."  
  
"Lori had an allergic reaction? Was it Silicova?" George sounded upset he grabbed his bag he excited out the portrait hole.  
  
"I thought he didn't care about Lori" Hermione was surprised. Ron waited for her to continue with her question. "Oh. I was wondering if - if - if you would sing with me?" Hermione's eyes were shut tight. This was so embarrassing.  
  
Ron laughed. "I can't sing, ask Harry or someone."  
  
"No one will be able to learn the words in time"  
  
"Then what makes you think I will?" Ron asked  
  
"Lori said you knew the male part to At The Beginning. You used to sing it whe-"  
  
Ron cut her off. "When I was little" He looked somewhat dazed. As if he were remembering his childhood in flashbacks.  
  
After a long silence Hermione tried again. "Will you?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron looked normal again and Hermione felt relieved "Sure, I'll do it. Play the song? I just want to hear it really quickly.  
  
Hermione hurriedly grabbed Lori's boom box and started the song before Ron would have the time to change his mind. The very familiar tune began to play and Hermione watched Ron become dazed again. The song stopped and so did his look.  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice spoke out through the school. "All contestants please come to the main hall." Hermione felt her stomach flip flop.  
  
"Lets go" Ron grabbed the boom box and Hermione's hand.  
  
"Okay" she whispered allowing Ron to pull her out the portrait hole flushed with anticipation and thoughts of the red haired boy. 


	7. Not Letting Go

A/N I finally wrote a decent sized chapter but it's mostly song. I'm sorry. But at least its Monday and I managed to get this out anyways. Hopefully there will be more by tomorrow night. I love all my fans (you mean so much to me!) And I can't wait to continue.  
  
Hermione stood behind the curtain with Ron. They were up next. Hermione's shoulder drooped as a heavy tug caught her attention. "Lori" Hermione gasped "you should be in bead."  
  
"I forgot to renew the spell on the boom box so that it would work within the grounds of Hogwarts. Plus, I wanted to see the show." Lori tapped her wand against the boom box and it turned on, on its own.  
  
"Doesn't it need a cord, or something? Dad said muggles need elektrikity" Ginny had come up behind them.  
  
"Electricity" Hermione pronounced slowly. "And not if you have magic!" Hermione threw Ginny a curious glance. "Are you performing too?"  
  
Ginny's face turned a red color that rivaled Ron's famous shade. "Yeah. Lori helped me with some of the moves." Though Hermione thought it wasn't possible, Ginny's face reddened further.  
  
Two girls came through the curtain looking absolutely harassed. "That was marvelous!" The first one said. The other looked as if she were about to throw up.  
  
"Come on," Ron grabbed her hand and brought her just behind the curtain. The Curtain went up and Hermione felt herself being watched by everyone.  
  
The music started and Hermione couldn't remember the words but when it was her part she began;  
  
We were strangers Starting out on our journey Never dreaming What we'd have to through Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the begging with you  
  
Hermione stopped and Ron continued;  
  
No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected What you did to my heart  
  
They sang together  
  
When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start... And life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river; I want to keep flowing Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey...  
  
...I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I want to be standing At the beginning With you  
  
Hermione thought of the day that she met Ronald Weasley - red hair and a smudge on his nose. She remembered the first time they had faced evil together. How Ron had risked his life for the others in the giant chess game. Wherever the beginning was, that's where she wanted to be - with Ron. She continued  
  
We were strangers On a crazy adventure  
  
Ron cut in Never dreaming How are dreams would come true Then both  
  
Now here we stand Unafraid of the future At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river; I want to keep flowing Life is a road Now and forever wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I want to be standing At the beginning With you  
  
Knew there was somebody somewhere That made love in the dark  
  
Both flushed bright red. Hermione really didn't remember singing this part with Lori, and yet, she knew the words.  
  
Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Ron held her hand. Nothing's going to tear us apart.  
  
Hermione felt as if Ron were promising her that  
  
And life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river; I want to keep flowing Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey...  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I want to be standing At the beginning With you  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river; I want to keep going on  
  
Hermione sang alone  
  
Starting out on our journey  
  
And life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river; I want to keep flowing Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey...  
  
In the end I want to be standing At the beginning With you  
  
Hermione hummed softly and the piano died out.  
  
Applause burst out everywhere and Hermione was suddenly conscious of the fact she had just sung in front of the entire school. Wanting desperately to escape Hermione rushed out to the audience and grabbed Lori. "You should be in bed; Madame Pomphrey will have a fit!"  
  
Later that night Hermione watched the sleeping girl on her right. She couldn't remember why she had ever been jealous. Hermione had everything right now and it seemed Lori didn't have much. Her parents weren't together and she didn't have anyone to love her, or that she could love. She had a certain charm, but Lori wasn't as attractive as Hermione had first made her out to be. The ironic thing was that Lori had helped Ron and Hermione get together. Maybe Lori didn't know it but their entire love-relationship could always be traced back to her. When Hermione had come to stay at the Burrow she felt jealous of Lori because she was in his bed. That was when Hermione had first realized she might have some feelings for Ron.  
  
  
  
It was Lori who had mentioned Uncle Ernesto's fear of heights that lead to Hermione's sleeping arrangements.  
  
It was Lori who came upstairs when she heard them yelling and had made Hermione not want to tell Mrs. Weasley to help them escape.  
  
It was Lori made Hermione think of other things until she could cool down when she was mad at Ron.  
  
It was Lori who got sick last minute to leave Ron in her stead.  
  
Hermione finally was sure that she loved Ron. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Sneaking off to the boys' dormitory she saw the curtains pulled around Ron's bed. Quietly she moved the cloth that blocked him from view. She hadn't been sleeping as well without Ron by her side. Now she needed him more than ever because she knew how she felt. "Ron?" His eyes fluttered open like they do in the movies. Hermione crawled into the bed and leaned over him. He looked at her groggily, obviously not awake yet. 'Perfect' Hermione thought. She stared at his lips nervously she had never kissed a boy before and she felt dreadfully nervous. In movies and books it was a sweeping motion that brought the two together in tears. Even for a first kiss both would know what to do. Hermione didn't want to do anything she was unsure of. She liked to be perfect and all knowing. With a quick peck on his lips she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Ron, slightly delayed, woke fully then. It was to late; he'd have to do with a peck. Checking to see if the curtains were closed properly Ron went back to sleep. 'Finally,' he thought before drifting off. For Ron too could now get proper nights sleep. 


	8. Making the Catch

A/N- I am so Sorry, I have absolutely no idea as to why I can't seem to upload a chapter right, but I hope this one works. Again, I'm Sorry. Oh and I spelt Weasley wrong in the first couple of chapters, stupid computer spell check. I'm going to try not to trust my computer anymore and be more careful with how I spell things.  
  
  
Hermione woke in Ron's arms and snuggled deeper into his hold. Everything was right in the world. "Ron? You awake yet?" Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her curling up like a cat. "Nope" he said happily. Hermione sighed; she really didn't want to leave his hold but "come on Ron. We have get up. I have to find a way past the boys." Ron nodded but never got to tell Hermione what he was thinking because Harry yawned in the bed one over.  
  
"Ron are you up yet? I have my Quidditch game today aren't you coming?" Harry asked. Hermione shot Ron a look, what should they do? Hermione moved her finger over Ron's lips. "I guess not." Harry told himself.  
  
Hermione and Ron lay there for what felt like hours, five minutes later Harry was dressed and closing the door. Ron got up and began to search through Harry's things. Finally he found the shiny invisibility cloak and draped it around him and Hermione. They got up quietly and made their way to the girls' dormitory careful not to be seen by anybody. Ron deposited Hermione in bed and returned to his so that they could both 'wake up' and start the day.   
  
After Ron had put away the invisibility cloak and gotten dressed he left the room and found Hermione sitting on a chair in front of the fire. They left the common Room and headed for the Great Hall - where they would find Harry.  
  
Ginny was not at breakfast but when she finally came down heads turned. People giggled everywhere and a furious whisper swept the hall. Cat calls and wild comments followed. Ginny noticed the open chair next to Harry and ignored it blushing furious she planted herself on Hermione's right.  
  
Lori followed yawning and took the seat next to Harry. "What's up? Why's everybody looking at you Gin?" Then Lori had a look of realization. "Oh! Gin! I can't believe you went through with it." Ginny looked like she wanted to disappear. So did Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked looking worriedly at his baby sister, "what's wrong, Ginny?" He asked his tone gentle. Ginny shook her head and buried her face into her hands.  
  
"Wow Ginny." Lavender came up from behind "that was a brilliant performance last night never knew you had it in you!" With a fit of giggles Lavender followed Parvati away from the youngest Weasley. "Good luck Harry!" She yelled over her shoulder, giggling harder.  
  
"Oh that's right," Hermione interjected. "You performed too didn't you Ginny." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear and Hermione's eyes widened. "You didn't" She stated in disbelief.   
  
"I did."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, "and did you..."  
  
"I did" Harry stated similar to Ginny.  
  
"Did What!" Ron yelled at his friends. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
Harry and Ginny both got up from the table, Ginny to escape her brothers' rage and Harry to get ready for the game, but mostly to escape Ron's rage as well.  
  
When both were fully out of sight Hermione turned to Ron. "Ginny's performance was a little eccentric last night" Lori began to choke on her breakfast as she laughed at Hermione's choice of words.   
  
Lori recovered and cut in. "She did a dirty dance and kissed Harry at the end." Ron looked furious.  
  
"I'm Going to Kill her!" Ron was mad. "I'm going to kill HIM!" Ron left in a furious attempt to catch The-Boy-who-used-to-live.  
  
Hermione looked at Lori horrified. "Why did you tell him like that?" You could have made it seem like it wasn't so bad!"  
  
Lori shook her head. "I don't think so Hermione. Either way he would have been furious. At least this way he doesn't turn mad on you. Anyways, there's a very interesting fight, I mean game I want to see." Lori laughed again and winked leaving Hermione by herself. Yet again Lori had helped Hermione to avoid problems with Ron. Hermione stuck a piece of toast in her mouth and left as well. Best to go find Ron.  
  
When Hermione reach the stadium she found Ron sulking in their usual stand and Lori holding ice over his eyes. "What happened? Did you and Harry fight?" Lori shook her head.  
  
"Ron tried to curse Harry's broom but Fred and George hit him with their bat-thingies. He's got two black eyes. Apparently they didn't want him harming their-" Lori paused to think "-sneaker?" Lori shook her head trying to remember "Seeker" she proclaimed. Hermione realized for a second that Lori had never seen Quidditch coming from America but she was much more concerned with Ron.  
  
"I already told you Lori, they are not bat-thingies ther-" Lori's wand had shot out performed the silence curse and was back in her pocket.   
  
Hermione sighed as Ron glared at Lori. He seemed to be yelling but no words came out. "What's that Ronikins?" Lori had taken a liking for Fred and George's nickname for him "I can't hear you" she emphasized by putting her hand to ear. "You are just going to speak up or not speak at all." Ron looked horrified. *She* had cursed *Him*! And now she was telling him she couldn't hear him right!   
  
Hermione felt bad for Ron. He had just found out his best friend and little sister had kissed. His older brothers didn't seem to care as long as he could fly. His cousin had cursed him, and he couldn't even yell at her about it. Hermione leaned in and pecked him. He stopped his silent screams and looked at her funny.   
  
This was it. There was no turning back now. She had to kiss him. Get it over with and finished. She sat down next to Ron and leaned in again. He looked shocked but he stayed silent. (Duh!) Hermione pressed her lips against his and they deepened the kiss. She felt her tongue slide past his. All the while her thoughts remained calm. 'This isn't how I pictured it at all. But its *nice*' Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and his made it to her waist. Ron tipped back and they fell of their seats. When they hit the next level down (Where the people behind them put their feet) Hermione began to laugh and had to pull out of the kiss. She looked away from him. 'Why isn't he saying anything' she thought desperately. Then she remembered the curse. She looked back at Ron; he was staring at her in awe. Hermione was suddenly glad he couldn't say anything. She climbed back up and fixed her robs and took her seat next to Lori. She spared a glance at Lori. Lori was pretending she hadn't seen any of the past few minutes. Hermione looked down behind her. Ron was still sitting looking dazed.   
  
"Up you get Ron" Lori grabbed his arm and forced him into the chair next to her. She doubted they wanted to sit next to each other. The game had already begun but they hadn't heard the whistle. "What's Harry doing?" Lori cried. His broom was shooting through the air up, and up, higher and higher. This was even worse then the game in Harry's second year when Harry had fallen of his broom 50 feet up. He was higher then 50 feet and Dumbledore wasn't here to save him. Lori stood so quickly her wand fell from her pocket. Time seemed to stop, as everything happened at once.   
  
"Ron must have actually cursed his broom before the twins got him" in an instant Ron had the wand and was uncursed. Lori put her foot on the end of the box. "What are you doing?" Hermione cried.   
  
Wings like butterflies sprouted from her back tearing her robes as they broke through the fabric. Hermione gasped. Lori was a Fairy, but that was impossible! Before Hermione could say anything Lori had taken to the air and was shooting after Harry like a bullet. She caught him just as he passed out in the air and it was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. Wings of purple flapped gently as Lori slowly returned to the Earth with Harry in her arms. McGonagall and Dumbledore came running to the stadium from the school. When Lori's feet touched the ground and Her wings recoiled into her back The Headmaster looked furious. He magicked Harry onto a stretcher and grabbed Lori by the shoulders taking her into the school.  
  
Hermione's eyes shot across the crowd noticing their reactions. All looked surprised and then they began to talk. Noise filled the stadium and Hermione realized how quiet it had been. "Oh. My. God." It was Ron. And he looked shocked.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	9. Long Awaited Explanations

A/N. I would like to apologize for my Australian comment. (Australians do to speak English) Also I would like to mention that it is very possible for someone's relatives to live all around the world, and over time (if you weren't born in the other countries) you adapt and pick up their accents. Sorry Mela & Steve_Irwins_girl For Fairy Lights I would really like to thank. .SnWfLaKeSwEeTy for motivating me to write this. I can't believe that it has nearly been a month since I last updated, and I am truly sorry. Also to SnWfLaKeSwEeTy - thanks for putting me on your favorite authors and reviewing 3 times. Lordoftherats, and Kari for reviewing and for putting me on your favorite authors list as well. For reviewing 8 times (That's every chapter!) eTRINITYs11 and for reviewing 7 times Rupert Fan. For Reviewing 3 times Mione-n-Ron4ever, and Andie. For reviewing 2 times Dog Stars Crush, EvilFireWitch, Ronslilangel, Margarita Mocha, Linz, and tnturner4. And thanks for Reviewing and for all the kind things you've said - Gwenalyn, jenelle, hayee, Mimi Chica, Cariel, Jules, Moira-Angela Darling, Alli-Baby, NO NAME, hermione cline, hermandron4ever, Chrissie, Michelle, RiarAille, Mela, MagicalMeow, CurlsofGold, Kitty, ILOVERUPERTGRINT!!!!!!, Lionheart, Lissa, Arctic-Aurora-Dragon, Sarra Salmalin, , Lady Damita, animegirl-mika, Selanay, QOF, devilgurl121 My sn is devilgrl0601-thats kinda' creepy., Steve_Irwins_girl, Senna, Sad Diamonds, Mako Lunacy, Quatre-sama, Kari, crazyone16, Tenchi-Sama, Bertiebottsgeorge, Ilana, bumpersticker86, and fox. If I missed anybody, I am really really sorry. If I miscounted your reviews or misspell your names again - sorry.  
  
  
  
Long Awaited Explanations  
  
  
  
McGonagall was left to return to the students. With a simple charm her voice was clear to everyone. "Students return to your dormitory." When the Weasleys and Hermione walked by she pulled them aside. "Follow me" she commanded after setting her voice back to normal. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked slowly behind McGonagall. Hermione noticed that George alone looked undaunted.  
  
They shortly found themselves standing next to an unconscious Harry, a nervous Madame Promfry, Dumbledore and Lori. Lori stared on, her own her face like stone as she watched the ground. "You are all about to be let in on a secret. One that you should not have found out for a long time," Dumbledore glanced at each Weasley face one at a time when his glance hit Hermione he continued, "and for some of you, you were never meant to know." Professor McGonagall led Madame Promfry out of the hospital wing so that they could speak alone.  
  
"Lori Weasley is a half blood. Her mother is a fairy who resides in the U.S. and all the Weasley adults know this information. Each child in the family is meant to be informed when they graduate from school. Percy knows, as does Charlie, and Bill. Lori is the first half blood of her kind. Never before have fairies mixed with humans, wizard or not." Dumbledore turned to Lori giving her the stage.  
  
In a meek voice Lori faced the crowd "My mother is the daughter of the fairy king and she was next in line for his throne. She was a princess. My father is a business wizard and he had come in search of our lands to find riches. Instead he found my mother and they fell in love. They married without my grandfather's consent and he decided that she would no longer be his heir. My father left us after a few years. He was so absorbed in business that he forgot about his family. My grandfather never liked me but he wasn't a bad man when he kicked us out of the castle he was only doing what was right for his people.  
  
I went to school since I was five training to be a fairy. But because I am half-and- half I needed to control both sets of magic and I came to Hogwarts. I, myself, am not a princess because of my parent's marriage but I do contain the blood of the royal family and I had to go on a quest to complete my schooling. Hagrid noticed I was a half blood and he tried to get me to prove it to him by asking all those questions in class."  
  
Hermione quoted a section of her own answer from early "Fairies of royal blood are sent to accomplish missions for lucky recipients after they are done schooling."  
  
Lori nodded sadly this whole conversation hurt. "I came to Hogwarts to learn wizard magic and to grant favors for a destined few."  
  
"F- for who?" Ron's voice was strangled he couldn't believe any of this.  
  
Lori shook her head; "I am not permitted to say."  
  
"Just like you were not permitted to tell us what you are" Ron's voice was full of hate and everyone in the room was shocked.  
  
Lori looked unsure "Actually I did tell you, once. When I was four we had a family reunion, I was permitted to go by myself but I had the entire Royal family watching in on me. It had been at Uncle Ernesto's summer home.  
  
That was when Ron and I first performed At The Beginning for the family. I had no control of my power at that age and half way through the song my wings came out. I lost what little control I had and began to shoot all over the house. I broke nearly everything. You knew I was a fairy right away. When your young like that nothing seems impossible. Ron, you didn't notice that I would stay human for hours only that my wings were identical to those of the fairies in stories. Anyway, I told you what I was and that you weren't aloud to tell anyone. Of course you were only four years old: you told George right away."  
  
Ron began to look dazed again, these memories seemed locked away.  
  
Lori continued her voice shaky. "The king came right away and he placed a Fairy Memory Charm on you but it was too strong. It knocked out a significant part of who you were at that age and for a while you couldn't even remember your name. My Grandfather knew right away that he couldn't perform that spell on a Wizard again. He couldn't erase George's memory and he was too proud to ask a Wizard to do something for him. George has a magical binding to him so that he will not tell anyone. He still knows what I am." She closed her eyes. She had started to cry. "I never told anyone again in fear something like this might happen."  
  
Ron let out a gasp of pain. "Ron!" Hermione cried rushing to him. He was holding his head taking deep breaths.  
  
Lori looked away as if the sight made her sick. Tears continued down her face "That's normal, now that he knows all this, the charm is broken and his memories are coming back."  
  
George looked pityingly at his cousin. "I forgot how hard your life was, I'm sorry I didn't always like you."  
  
Lori nodded excepting his apology. "This probably explains most mysteries so far. Why I am the only Weasley child to have blond hair, all fairies have silver hair and when they take to form of a human it turns blond. Why I was in Ron's bed when I first arrived - Fairies sleep in trees, I like heights. That's why Mrs. Weasley ushered you upstairs before the family told my embarrassing story. It was about that time in Uncle Ernesto's house. Why I flew so well in the Quidditch game against my cousins but didn't know anything about Quidditch. I don't know the sport but I played goalie in soccer when I was little. I pretty much had to fly and catch. Two things I do very easily. Why I hate the enslavement of House- elves as well as Hermione, fairies and all other magical beings deserve equal rights. Why I knew Hagrid was half blood from the start, and he knew it of me. And why I argued with the sorting hat. I wasn't explaining to him why I should be in Gryffindor but it didn't think I belonged in the school if I kept who I was a secret. I got so mad when Draco called Hermione a mudblood. Because if he thinks being half muggle is bad. I wonder what he would think about being half fairy. Dumbledore cleared his throat gaining the floor. I really must go and check on the outcome of Professor McGonagall's assignment. I ask that you all return to your common rooms and get a good nights sleep. You can tell Harry all this information in the morning.  
  
A strangled voice came from behind "No need" Harry sat up on the bed. "I already heard."  
  
  
  
"So you knew all along." Hermione heard Fred whisper to George behind her. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
Hermione heard George whisper back. "You heard Dumbledore I had a magical binding I couldn't tell anyone."  
  
Lori tensed up beside Hermione and Hermione suddenly felt bad for her. After ever emotion Hermione had felt thus far for Ron's cousin, pity had not been one. Hermione had felt hatred, jealously, like, and dislike. But pity was not one of them. As they approached the portrait hole Hermione braced herself, if she knew the Gryffindors, and she did, they would all be sitting there waiting for Lori. But when the fat lady swung out of the way, there was no one there.  
  
Hermione and Lori climbed the spiral stare case to their bedroom and again, there was no one. The two girls changed and climbed into bed. 10 minutes later Hermione was still not asleep, and she hoped that Lori wasn't either.  
  
"Lori, you awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I was wondering. Don't you think its weird that no one is here?"  
  
Again Lori spoke sadly and briefly. "No"  
  
Hermione remembered a similar situation. While watching the Weasley Quiditch match Lori had tried to start a conversation and all Hermione had done was shake or nod her head. Just like Lori had broken through, Hermione planed to do the same.  
  
"What do you mean no? Where do you think they are?"  
  
Lori sighed and Hermione could hear her turn in her bed. "Professor McGonagall is performing a memory charm on them. If she doesn't my grandfather will have to and like what happened to Ron, they would get seriously hurt. Fairy charms are much more powerful."  
  
"Oh." Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. She needed Lori to know that she was excepted without telling her directly. She needed to prove to her that they were still friends. Just as they had done for Hagrid. "I guess that was Professor McGonagall's assignment."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to sigh, this was hard! "I know that you said you can't say but who is it that you're helping as your final task." "Actually, I have a bunch of final tasks. I think its so I have more of a chance to fail, but so far there coming along nicely."  
  
"And what are 'they'?" Hermione asked her curiosity getting the best of her. "You don't have to tell me the details but you can tell me the main ideas cant you?"  
  
"I guess." Lori sounded excited. Obviously she was happy to be completing these tasks. Hermione had read in books about fairies. They were supposed to want nothing else but joy to others. Though that was undoubtedly an exaggeration. She knew that it was somewhat true.  
  
Lori continued "I have to save a soul. And I have to save a life. I have to change a pessimistic person optimistic and I have to help to lead a couple to their destiny, which in the end will help to triumph over the greatest evil ever known."  
  
"Romantic"  
  
Lori laughed in agreement. "Very."  
  
  
  
A/N thanks again for your reviews, luv ya all! ~ Imagi Chan 


	10. Almost Finales

Since the last chapter when I thanked everybody for their reviews I've had more...  
  
Dog Stars Crush, and Margarita Mocha for reviewing again! Evelyn Granger I cant believe you think it's one of the better ones on the site that makes me feel so so so so special , lostinthesupermarket Thanks for the gramatical help. I have grammar issues. I'm sorry my poor skills confused you -.- Rupert Fan and that makes a total of 9 reviews from you. Soo Sooo happy!  
  
When I last checked I had 99 reviews. Wow, I feel so loved!  
  
Almost Finales  
  
  
  
  
That morning Hermione pondered Lori's words. 'Save a soul'? Hermione had no idea who that would be. 'Save a life' that could be anybody. Change a pessimistic person optimistic.' Hermione had no clue. 'Help a couple to their destiny' Hermione wracked her brain. She could normally solve puzzles like these. The only one she could figure out was the greatest evil ever known. It had to be You-Know-Who. (And I think you do) Hermione turned back to her breakfast. She hadn't asked the question so that she could find out, she had asked to make Lori feel better, just like Lori had done for her. Hermione had no right to pry into Lori's business. As if drawn by Hermione's thoughts Lori came to the table and sat down.  
  
"Morning" She said quieter than usual.  
  
"Good morning, Lori" Hermione smiled making room at the table. Neither Harry,   
Ron, nor any other student seemed to mind. Of course the other students had been brainwashed and couldn't remember a thing.  
  
Apparently not all the students. Draco Malfoy had approached Lori. "I know"  
  
"Know what?" Lori asked full of smiles. 'She is a really good actrice' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"I know your secret. I figured it out before the incident last night so the spell didn't work. And I came to tell you that" Malfoy took a deep breath it looked as if he didn't want Hermione, Ron, and Harry there to witness what he did next. "I love you."  
  
Lori sat there in shock and Hermione figured out another mystery about the girl. She loved Draco. "You don't love me." Hermione stared at her in shock. Lori obviously cared about him why would she turn him away?  
  
"I do too."  
  
"You don't love the real me"  
  
"I do too." His voice was filled with determination but Hermione could tell he was faltering. "Don't you love me?" More doubts.  
  
"I can't love you because" Lori didn't want to sound ridiculous but "you think I'm perfect"  
  
"You *are* perfect"  
  
"If you think I'm perfect you're not looking at the real me"  
  
Draco stood back. He realized she was right. When you have a crush on someone you picture him or her without faults, when you love someone you see their faults and embrace them. You don't love them in spite of faults you love them because of them. Draco stood there thinking. "You're a liar. Not because of your secret, but because of your facade. You walk around as if you were perfect. Like a model student. We'll you're not. You like to be silly and you like to get angry and sad. Take off your mask and stop lying." Draco finished and Lori was on him like a bullet, her arms wrapped around his neck her head on his chest her breathing in little gasps.  
  
"You're right. And I love you too."   
  
  
  
  
Ron sat watching his cousin do her homework in the common room. "You love him?" Lori nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Aren't you a little to young to fall in love?"  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
Ron winced Hermione was seated right next to him. "Maybe." He looked over at Hermione. "But I love her all the same."  
  
Hermione sat there unsure of what to do. She wanted to tell Ron that she loved him, but the words just wouldn't come out. Time ticked as she sat there staring at the floor. Her face reddened drastically. 'What do I do, what do I do' repeated over and over in her head? Ron was slowly but surely starting to look more and more worried. Hermione reached out and held his hand. This was all he needed to know. And everything was perfect in the world.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked with Lori on their way to the dormitory "Lori?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "There are some more things I don't understand." Lori smiled and Hermione, an only child, felt like she could find a sister in the girl. "The people you have to help, how do you know who there are, are you told?  
  
Lori opened the door to their dorm "I just know for some, for others, my grandfather told me who I was helping; for the most part I don't know what I'm doing. I have to figure out how to make it happen on my own. Anything else?"  
  
"How long have you liked Draco?" Hermione hadn't actually planned on asking this question. "It's kind of a surprise. I didn't know if you two ever hung out let alone fell in love."   
  
Lori seemed to ponder how to say what she would say next. "I have to save his soul."   
  
Hermione was shocked. Lori's words ran through her mind 'I have to save a soul. And I have to save a life. I have to change a pessimistic person optimistic and I have to help to lead a couple to their destiny, which in the end will help to triumph over the greatest evil ever known.' "You have to save Malfoy's soul?"   
  
"Yeah, he was part of my mission so I had to get close to him. I guess I got to close. I fell in love." Hermione nodded completely shocked.  
  
"How do you save a soul?"  
  
Lori laughed. "Actually that was an easy task, I did that one without even meaning to. His family comes from a long line of evil and I managed to turn his hart towards love. I did the pessimistic person optimistic a while ago. That was Snape. He knew I was a fairy right away, and he knew that I had come to bestow gifts, he also knew that I had a gift for him. That helped to make him optimistic. I also talked to Dumbledore about giving Snape the Dark Arts job part time. That helped as well."   
  
"Wow"  
  
"Now all I have to do is save a life and help to lead a that couple."  
  
"And I guess you can't tell me who they are?"  
  
"Nope. Anything else Hermione?"   
  
Hermione thought and then remembered how the night of the lip sink songfest she had remembered all the things Lori had done that helped Ron and Hermione to get together. "You did it on purpose" She thought aloud.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You got Ron and I together. You planned all that out. You even said you heard of me when we first met, and how you had been dying to meet me." Hermione's eyes flicked around searching Lori for an answer. She took a step back from the girl.  
  
Lori flinched. "Ron wrote me letters about his friends, I could tell from the start that you liked each other.  
  
"Oh." Hermione felt suddenly embarrassed. She had no idea why she had gotten so mad at Lori, she felt really confused. "So, how did you do it?"  
  
Lori raised an eyebrow. "You want me to tell you how I helped you two get together?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Um, okay. Before the reunion I caused the commotion with the schedule so that the only place you could sleep was Ron's room."  
  
Hermione gasped, she had expected to feel mad but for some reason she just wanted to know how this girl had helped.  
  
"That first night I told aunt Riana that you two were arguing and hinted at the cuffing curse."   
  
Hermione blushed remembering that night. "But you came in afterwards and asked if something was wrong."  
  
"Because I knew that you could just have gone downstairs and gotten Mrs. Weasley to take them off."  
  
Hermione was realizing "and you knew that I didn't like you and wouldn't want to tell you. I had to lie to Ron that we shouldn't tell the family as an excuse to not tell you.  
  
Lori nodded and Hermione suddenly felt bad  
  
"I hated you, I am so, so sorry. You were just so" Hermione paused "perfect."  
  
Lori shrugged. "If you ever thought I was perfect it's because of my fairy blood. The reason everyone is so attracted to me is because of my magic. Its one of the reasons Wizards don't trust us, we have that natural attraction, sorta' like the Veela but in a lesser amount.  
  
Hermione realized another thing that night "why. Wh- why did those two guys, Justin and the older one, ask me out?"  
  
Lori went to reply but Hermione cut her off.  
  
"You said that I had probably grown. That I could just be more attractive. If that's true why didn't anyone ask me out after that. Was it because of your magic?"  
  
"No It wa-"   
  
Hermione felt loads of hurt flooding through her veins. "If it wasn't because of your magic why did it stop? Only those two guys asked and then never again."  
  
Lori smiled sympathetically at Hermione. You told them that they had to ask Ron. And they have been, Ron's been telling every guy who asks that you are not available. Technically you aren't now, but when you were he wouldn't let anyone have you.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure weather she should be mad or happy at his antics. Before she could decide Lori continued  
  
"I chose to sing the male part in 'At The Beginning' and I drank the potion Neville made on purpose. So that you and Ron would sing together. I didn't die because of the half-human thing. Silicova is actually a medicine for Wizards, and a poison for fairies. Somewhat Ironic don't you think?"  
  
Hermione sat still on her bed. She had learned so much in one go she wasn't sure if she could process it all. She had the sudden desire to go find Ron.  
  
  
  
"Ron, Ron?" He had fallen asleep in the common room on one of the big chairs. Hermione crawled over to where he was and snuggled into him. "Ron, because its so much easier to tell you when your asleep" Hermione kissed his forehead "I love you."   
  
  
  
A/N. The next chapter is going to be the last. And its going to be staged a few years into the future - I think. The more reviews I get the faster it comes out. Luv ya lots!  
Imagi chan  
  
  
Happy Holidays to those that celibrate And Happy New Year to those who believe that January First has a special meaning. 


End file.
